


Fishing for an Adventure

by carolej126, SueN, TeriH



Series: Storm [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Carole, Sue, and Teri).Written for the VinList Complete Your Own Adventure Challenge, with all stories in the series using the same opening but then splitting off in various directions.JD shares just a few jokes along the way.





	Fishing for an Adventure

_The day had dawned bright and clear, the warm southern breeze a promise of summer which loomed just around the corner. But as was often the case in the last few weeks what was promised was not to be. By midmorning the sky was dotted with wispy clouds. By noon the wind had changed and blew from the west carrying with it the familiar odor of rain as dark clouds gathered on the horizon. By midafternoon the sun was being obscured by the approaching storm front, and with it the warmth of its rays, the rumble of thunder growing ever louder. With the first flash of lightning Chris motioned toward the nearby structure._

_Vin and Ezra did not have to be told twice and ran toward the relative safety found within the building as the storm built around them. Chris brought up the rear and prepared to pull the door shut behind them as a gust of wind yanked it from his grasp and slammed it against the outer wall before flying closed with a resounding bang. Before there could be a repeat performance Chris slid the latch into place._  
_Vin watched dust devils dance merrily across the floor as the wind whistled through cracks in the walls and under the door. Then, suddenly there was a flash of light and a resounding **crack** , followed by the booming rumble of thunder loud enough to rattle the walls._

_“We can hazard a guess that the old oak in the meadow took a direct strike,” Ezra stated to no one in particular. “I wonder how Buck and JD are faring?”_

_Chris nodded his agreement. “Buck sure picked a hell of a day to show JD his favorite fishing hole.”_

_As the first ping of rain hit the tin roof Ezra moved toward the center of the building, leaned against one of the structure’s wooden support poles, and casually picked a piece of lint from the cuff of his shirt as the three settled in to wait out the storm._

*******

"How d'you know about this place?" Buck asked, staring out at the driving rain as a low rumble of thunder echoed around the hillside.

"Vin told me there were caves up here," JD replied with a shrug, "ain't had a chance to check 'em out 'til now."

The two friends watched the deluge in silence for several minutes, then JD gave Buck a playful nudge.

"I got a question for ya," he announced with a grin. "Where do fish sleep?"

Sighing, Buck shook his head.

"Okay, I'll bite. Where do fish sleep?"

"On the river bed!" JD returned gleefully and Buck chuckled despite himself. The kid's enthusiasm was amusing, even if his jokes weren't.

A vivid flash of lightning split the sky and he found himself counting the seconds 'til the sound of the thunder, hoping the storm was moving away and they'd soon be headed back to the fishing hole.

*******

"Quit prowlin'," Vin rasped from under his hat.

"I am _not_ prowling," Ezra informed, neatly stepping over the Texan's prone form, "I am pacing... and measuring."

"Measurin' what?" Chris enquired.

Halting his pacing, Ezra made a sweeping gesture with his arm.

"Tell me, Mr Larabee, what do you see?"

"A cabin," Chris replied with a shrug.

Ezra quirked an eyebrow. "Using your own humble abode as a comparison, I would say this is rather more than a cabin."

"A _large_ cabin," Chris bristled.

"A sizeable property and barn -"

"A _small_ barn," Chris interjected, throwing a glance out the window, across the rain drenched yard, to the structure their horses were currently sheltering in.  


" - albeit in a somewhat neglected state of repair."

"Guessin' that's why Morganstern asked us to check it out," Vin drawled, lifting his hat to peer at the southerner. "See if it's still standin', or fit to be pulled down."

"Indeed, although it may be advantageous to understate the condition of the buildings when we make our report to the bank."

"You thinkin' of buyin' the place?" Chris smirked.

"It has potential." Ezra's smile widened, and a well manicured thumb tapped his bottom lip. "With a little work, it could be made a most desirable property."

"And be sold at a profit," Chris surmised as Vin got easily to his feet and brushed himself down.

"That would be the desired outcome," Ezra agreed, taking a step back from the clouds of dust that flew from the tracker's clothes. "I would of course be willing to share the rewards in return for a small investment."

Vin rolled his eyes as he crossed to the door and opened it, taking a deep breath of the cool, fresh air that blew in. "Storm's passed."

With a final look around the _large_ cabin, Ezra stepped outside and pulled the door closed behind him. Taking care to avoid the puddles, he broke into a jog to catch up to his companions as they crossed the yard to the barn.

*******

Buck flinched, closing his eyes as yet another brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the area for a few seconds. Instead of moving away, the storm had apparently chosen to linger directly over their heads, whipping dirt and debris, as well as rain, into their small cave.

One of the good things about the lightning, Buck decided, was the fact that the flashes of light provided an assurance that they were not sharing the small area with a wild animal or two. That would have been fun.

The other good thing was that the “wondrous beauty of God’s creation” – as Josiah would have put it – had JD completely enthralled, and the non-stop fish jokes had finally come to an end. Although, how long that would last, he had no idea.

“Hey, Buck, where do fish keep their money?”

Without waiting for Buck to respond, JD burst out in laughter, barely able to answer his own joke. “In the river bank! Get it?”

Buck sighed. Apparently his respite was over.

*******

In their haste to secure shelter for their animals and themselves, the three men hadn’t really taken the time to examine the barn closely, instead quickly leading the horses inside and running for the cabin. Now, with the rain stopped, and the sun shining overhead, Vin and Chris, with Ezra in tow, approached the small structure.

They weren’t impressed.

Even Ezra, despite his “somewhat neglected state of repair” acknowledgement, wasn’t able to muffle a sigh.

While the barn seemed structurally sound from a distance, it was clear upon a closer inspection that the building was lucky to have survived the storm.

“’A little work,’” Vin quoted, shaking his head. “Looks like a lotta work t’ me, and not worth the trouble.”

Ezra pursed his lips, studying the roof and walls. The roof – if you could call it a roof - had let in a substantial amount of rain, which had turned the dirt floor to mud. The walls, while still upright, were constructed with little more than rotted wood.

“Let’s get the horses out before this thing falls in,” Chris suggested, putting words to action. A few minutes later, all three horses had been led from the barn and tied to a railing post.

“With a small investment and,” Ezra paused to nod sagely in Vin’s direction, “a little work, I still believe it would be possible to-“

“Ez,” Vin cut in, “one good push and this thing’s gonna fall over.”

“My dear sir, that is surely an exaggeration,” Ezra argued, resting his hand against an outside wall.

It wasn’t. To their amazement – and amusement, if the truth be told – the entire building wavered, wobbled, and then collapsed upon itself, leaving a cloud of dust and dirt wafting in the air.

“Good lord.”

*******

"A fish walks into a saloon. The barkeep says, 'What can I get you?' The fish replies (gasping), 'Water!'"

Wilmington watched as his young companion doubled over with laughter.

"Get it, Buck? Water!"

"Ain't funny."

"Well how about..."

Buck now knew, with certainty, that God was a man. There was no way that a benevolent being, if a woman, would subject him to such misery. Even if he did buy into that purgatory place that Josiah preached about, he was sure that happened after you died.

"You listening, Buck? What kind of a fish chases mice?"

That's it! Maybe he was already dead and just didn't know it.

"Don't know, don't care, JD."

No, not dead. Well then penance, he was paying penance for some past misdeed.

"A catfish!"

Buck groaned and looked out the mouth of the cave hoping to see just a hint of blue in the dark sky, or _any_ sign the rain had begun to let up. His reward was a flash of light followed by a rolling crescendo of thunder.

*******

"Looks like ya hafta buy it now, Ez."

"But..."

"Vin's right. You break it, you buy it. Seems only fair."

"It's quite clear this...this...this _structure_ was an accident waiting to happen."

"Wouldn't be surprised if ol' man Morganstern don't expect rest...restitution." Vin smiled at Chris' acknowledgement of his use of one of Ezra's favorite words.

"Restitution? I think not. If anything we are owed a debt of gratitude for razing a dangerous structure. Some unsuspecting traveler might have been gravely injured had they happened up this death trap. In reality we have done the man a favor."

"You keep tellin' yourself that, Ez."

"At least we can report in good faith that the cabin itself is structurally sound and ready for habitation."

"Let's head home before that next batch of rain get here," Chris suggested as he looked toward the clouds forming in the west.

Chris and Vin swung up onto their horses as Ezra reached down to retrieve his hat that had fallen into the rubble of what was once the barn. As he lifted it from a group of boards a fat rat scurried from beneath the pile and Ezra stumbled back in surprise. The men watched as the rodent ran to the cabin and disappeared somewhere beneath.

"Appears the cabin's already occupied," Chris chuckled.

"Yep, great potential, Ez."

*******

There was nothing quite like being soaked from head to toe. It was uncomfortable, and in certain areas, downright painful, especially when riding a horse. Buck sighed. Next time he headed out of town, he was going to bring a rain slicker and an extra set of clothes with him. It didn’t matter if there was a chance of rain or not.

“Hey, Buck?”

Buck’s eyes narrowed. If JD told him _just one more_ fish joke, he was going to boot the young man out of his saddle and into the mud. And leave him there.

“Think maybe we can go fishing again tomorrow?”

Buck didn’t hesitate. “No.” No way, no how. And even JD’s “puppy dog” eyes wouldn’t be able to persuade him otherwise.

In fact, the next time he went fishing, he was going to be accompanied by a lovely young lady, one who would be amazed by his fishing prowess – and perhaps his prowess in other areas as well. His eyes twinkling, he smiled happily at the thought.

“Hey, look!”

Buck ignored him, still trying to decide which lovely young lady to invite. There was certainly no shortage of candidates! There was Miss Heather, and Miss Rebecca, and Miss Ginger, and…

“Buck!”

Huffing in annoyance, Buck looked up.

“Hey, Buck, JD,” Chris said, slowing his horse to match their pace.

“Chris,” Buck greeted. “Y’all make it out to Morganstern’s place?”

Chris nodded. “Yep.”

“Ez here bought a barn,” Vin relayed helpfully.

“I most certainly did not,” Ezra disputed. “If anything we are owed a debt of gratitude for…”

Chris turned to Buck, tuning the gambler out. “So, you two get any fishin’ in, before the storm hit?”

“Nope,” Buck admitted. “Spent the day holed up in a cave, outta the rain.”

Finally ending his long-winded tirade, Ezra studied the two men. “I find it highly unlikely that you ‘spent the day holed up in a cave, outta the rain,’ seeing that you are both-“

Buck groaned, knowing what was coming.

“-wetter than a fish underwater,” JD cut in, chortling.

Buck raised a finger in warning. “Now JD, don’t start that again.”

“Aw, come on, Buck. It was funny!”

“It was _not_ funny!”

“Yeah, it was.” JD looked at the other men hopefully. “Right?”

At that moment, the rain began to fall. Again. The clouds that had been forming in the west were now overhead, dark and menacing.

Chris didn’t hesitate. “Let’s ride!”

“Hey, Buck,” JD called, making sure he was loud enough to be heard. “What do you call a fish with no eyes?”

Buck moaned.

“Fsh!”


End file.
